Crack
by MEES
Summary: This is not much M, still there is character's death,so.. Little crack is always leading to the appearance of another ones, and they, in the turn – to the complete collapse.
1. Cold

Prologue.

_Cold_

That was a cold night. The strong wind was filling in the whole room, bringing different horrifying roars of unknown beasts from the forest. It was icy cold, yet there was an advantage in it – it was fresh. The wind started blowing even harder, grabbing wonderful curtains of the room out from the open window. It was cold, fresh and silent. It was night. It was the last night for one character. A wonderful, clever and _unique_ character. The character, who could reach millions of different peaks of the world. She was now sitting on the edge of the window, looking deep far at the forest. Her eyes were blank, but full of forbidden tears. She was tired to keep those tears of sorrow's inside. She was tired to be 'know-it-all-and-ready-for-everything-in-the-life'. She was tired to be thought not to have a 'girlish' heart. She was really tired of being _misunderstood. _Hermione shut her eyes at the idea she was too much weary, another crystal tear made its way from the corner of her beautiful eye. She shut her eyes to get forgotten, to walk away from the troubles in her life, though she had never done it, and she wasn't supposed to do it that time, but she was exhausted to observe all her 'shoulds and musts'. The wind started playing with her hair, creating the mixture of them and the curtains. But she simply did not notice it; she was too busy with reminiscing of all previous cases, which slipped her dip into such a state. A state of deep grief, a state of depression...


	2. Misfortunes never come singly

**Chapter 1.**

_Misfortunes never come singly_

-You just both don't understand me! – Hermione said out loud, picking her books of the desk. She was so upset she had to upraise this topic once again. Loads of unexpressed words were the reason to the very wrangle. But still, the mainest reason remained – the misunderstanding. The trio all grew up, and there, of course, appeared lot's of problems between them, indeed the one third of it was a girl.

-Hermione, why are so nervous and annoyed? – asked Ron with the impression of full indignation. He really did not realize what was going on, and he also did not understand that he should have kept silence, not to add fuel to the fire.

-Gr! You still do not understand! You still don't see the situation! And still, you dare to ask me why I am annoyed! - Hermione Granger was losing her temper. – But, I see you don't want to listen to me…it's no go…our friendship is no go anymore…- Saying it, she sighed heavily, her heart at the moment was as a stone: so grave, so weighty, so cold. For the first she did not attach significance to her own words, but when the realization entered her mind she was in an utter shock. She finally saw the imminent end of the very relations. The core of her words was the end of the golden trio. But did she intend to mean what she said? No. She's like millions of others, who can say everything out of anger, did not value these sayings. But, it was obvious. Little crack is always leading to the appearance of another ones, and they, in the turn – to the complete collapse. That what was happening to the friendship of the guys. They all felt it somehow, and subconsciously were ready for it. But when it occurred, they were swollen by an unpleasant surprise.

-You mean it's…-started Harry, trying to comprehend what exactly she said. Hermione raised her sight to face Harry, her eyes full of those shameful tears. No one spited a word since then. They were just standing there, listening to the silence; everyone sank in the thoughts of theirs. Then, finally, Hermione said:

-I have to go.

None of the two was trying to stop her, so, having stayed there awkwardly for a short time, she moved on, shutting the wooden door of the class's after her, as well, as the door of her heart to them, her best friends, who always did not understand her.

She went out of the class, not knowing where to go. "I need him, right now. He'll help." – These sentences were playing in her head again and again. She ran directly to the library, hoping he would be there and give her some support. Having reached the door of it, she stopped to clear everything in her head. _"How will I tell it to him? How will he react? What if he...rr! Stop Hermione, he'll help"_ - She was battling with her inner voice, which was against telling about the fall of the 'golden trio' to Draco Malfoy. She followed the advice of her heart – to go to her secret lover and get some help. Some love. Some endearment. She found him in the same place, in the same position. He was reading a book, something about black magic. But at that time Hermione did not pay attention to it; all she saw and needed was that wonderful blond.

-Draco..? – She started unconfidently. He raised his eyes at the sound of his name. He was watching Hermione for a while; eyes full of hostility. She could not read his thoughts, but it somehow gave her a reason to start worrying. Something was wrong. She felt it with her heart, which was aching at the moment.

-What? – He asked lazily. She was a bit shocked with his behavior. What changed since yesterday? Yesterday he was so tender and careful with her, telling that he'd never leave her. He also persuaded her that she did not need Harry and Ron. She, of course, cast a black look at him, saying that she would never even think about breaking up with the two. And now, she was standing there, intending to tell him about the very break. And he? He was watching her with all his disgust, as if nothing had happened between them.

**A/N: **So, how was that? Your opinion? Really need that. Well, if you're a bit interested the 2-d chapter is already done. You'll know why there appeared those changes, Hermione was thinking about. Must admit that chapters will be short, but I'll try to post them as fast as I shall be able to. But ('there are always buts'), the speed of my posting depends strictly on you, my dear friends.

MEES.


	3. A good student

**Crack**

**Chapter 2 **– _A good student._

-Er…- She did not know how to start. It was very firm for her to talk about the case with the ex-best friends of hers, - Listen, I need to talk to you. That's about Harry and Ron. – She said waiting for reaction from him. Draco, in his turn, was just observing her, so, having listened to a weird silence she went on, - We…we've just quarreled…very seriously. Hermione exhaled noisily, expecting him to hug her and say some warming words. But he seemed to take the news for granted. He slowly stood up and came a bit nearer to her.

-Well, I always said I had 'love relationships' at my finger tips - He announced loudly, looking at the bookshelf behind Hermione. The girl could not realize what he was leading to. She tried to speak a word, but was interrupted by a guy, who appeared from the very shelf.

-I am glad our bet is based on nothing…as you say just a sport interest. – He said, looking pitifully at Hermione, who was completely out of the sect, - Otherwise, I would have to make my family poor.

-Oh yes. Or worse, you'd have to kiss Millicent… - he laughed slightly. But now, I think it's high time to do away with all these. You've just heard the greatest news of all time – Hermione Granger is no longer the best friend of Potter and Weasley…and the reason is – me…

-What's the hell is going on? – Hermione asked. She was now at a loss, but nevertheless she was too clever not to understand what exactly has only happened. The authenticity has already hit her. It was a brutal, painful bang. As if she was slapped by icy water on her whole body. At the moment she wanted to take to her heels and forget about everything and everyone. She wanted to shout. She wanted to _cry,_ but didn't let herself do it. She was too strong to break down of such things. She was too smart to give the surrounding people see her blubber. She was too stubborn to give up all her priorities. The priorities, which made her suffer very deep inside. And never show her sting to the world. Hermione was now looking straight in the eye of that tall, handsome and badly sexy lad, with all those aristocratic manners, who dared to laugh at her feelings, moreover, he made her fell apart with her friends. She did not show her emotions at all. She was just looking at his silver eyes.

-You see, Hermione…- he stopped for a moment, as though searching for right words, - I simply made a bet on you. And in details, it is a bet that I will make you leave your faithful friends for me. The matter is that it was a type of an interesting game with you. You know, as my dad taught: "you do through a decoy and just wait. Waiting – that's the most important rule, which was learnt by me. You mustn't hasten the path of the events; you may only lead, whisper right answers, giving the victim the right to make decisions on its own. So, the decoy enters your trap, believing you, trusting you…and the doors of the trap shut silently, cutting off the opportunity to walk away…step, another one…one more – each step leads to one, inevitable, unavoidable end." That what actually happened to you. My dad is a real master of a word, and I am…well, I am a good student. You know, I really got the pleasure of the process of the game. But the real aim of this kind of sport was not leaving you with a broken heart, but breaking these strong affairs between you three. All Slytherins have never believed in those relations, they only loathed it. I am not an exception. That is why it was quite exciting for me to watch you turning aside from them.

-Well, Malfoy, I hope you had a real fun – She said harshly and pretty serenely. Nothing betrayed her – neither her voice, nor her eyes. Nothing uncovered her true feelings. No one could even guess what a terrible whirlwind of emotions was there, inside her…

It was a cold night...Beautiful dark sky was full of that unreachable, bright stars. It was very quiet, and it only helped the picture to fulfill. The wind was playing with old, big trees, taking their leaves in a passionate dance. It was cold and rather beautiful night. Hermione was still sitting on the edge of the huge window, half swollen by wonderful curtains. She sighed loudly as she ended recalling that nightmare. She was now about to finish her life. She was about to give up all her priorities. She was about to show her weakness after all. She was about to make the greatest mistake of hers. Hermione Granger gave the final look at the stunning beauty of the nature, which surrounded her at the moment. It made her smile, some warmth entered her heart. She remembered her parents, who were so tender to her during all her life, who loved her despite her mistakes. And it made sense. She understood that this mistake was an unforgivable one. And that even her parents will not understand her. She imagined what would happen to them if they knew their only child, their pride was gone, and her heart ached with a new power. But that was the pain for parents' distress. She could not let her parents suffer only because of this unforeseen chapter of her life. Hermione suddenly understood how foolish her intention was. She suddenly understood that she had to continue living for her parents, for that magnificent nature, for herself. She also understood that she had to outlive this station of life and walk on… The girl looked around one more time as if thanking those trees, which caught her eye, the wind, which gulped her with fresh ideas – right ideas – about her purpose of ending her living, for making her re-see the situation. At the moment, her cried out eyes, which had been lacking that wonderful, playful shine of hers, gave back to the owner. She didn't feel blue any more, but a new wave of energy, fun and _desire_. The desire to live…

It was too late, that's why the eyes of Hermione started shutting uncontrollably. She then realized how exhausted she was. Badly. She then decided to go to bed, not knowing that her fate was still willing to play with her. She carefully stood up from the cold edge, intending to come in the warm room. At the very moment, a big owl with enormous eyes like two bright lights flew up from a branch, creating a thunderous noise. It was very unexpectedly; indeed it was _so silent _all night long. Hermione's heart sank in a fear as she felt nothing under her feet. All she saw was that owl and the window, with those good-looking curtains...


	4. Regret

**Chapter 3 -**_ Regret_

"_NOTORIOUS HERMIONE: Life – was one of her favourite things… _

_Hermione Granger, the most clever witch of Hogwarts and the best friend of famous Harry Potter, was found dead at the solid ground on October 17th 1997. This is one the 'most horrible things that had ever happened at Hogwarts' – as all teachers say. Her window was found open, that's why almost all people are sure that she decided to end her life with suicide. What's more, half of the curtains were dragged, as if she clutched at them, trying not to fell down. However, there are no motivations at all. Professor McGonagall even said that life – was one of her favourite things, and that she was too smart to make such a rash act. She loved her life and no one can argue about it. So what really happened to her? This is going to become one of the most deliberative topics in the wizarding world. Still, there are enough people, who do believe in the truth about suicide. To tell the truth, I think in the same way, too. What else could happen to her? Your possible ideas you can send..."_

Harry threw the newspaper desperately. He felt blue. He felt sorry for Hermione, and as always he blamed himself. He was sure that had he been more patient to her that day, nothing would have happened to her of that kind. She would now be alive…there…with them. But all that was just a wishful thinking. He was so mad at himself that he was going out of his wits. He could not talk to Ron; he could not even look at him. Because every time he cast a glance at his best friend he remembered _her, _and his heart worn out into pieces. He was…nothing and any one at that very moment…his heart was not a whole organ of his body – it was a type of a broken glass – millions tiny pieces, which can never be placed together again…And Ron? He was as a squeezed orange – no emotions left except regret. The regret for _her_. The regret for _everything_…

-Hey – Ron said in a hushed and hurt voice, – What are you up to?

-She was the best person I've ever met – Harry said not answering the question, - Remember those words she said that day?

-That we don't understand her?

-No…about our friendship…She said it was no go anymore. Do you think she was right? – Harry raised his smoky gaze at Ron, waiting for an answer.

-I don't know – Was the only reply.

-Try to understand me right, but I can't continue communicating with you. Because…

-Every time you remember her – that what I feel, too. That's why it's not a problem…but anyway, we are still best friends, aren't we? – Ron asked quietly.

-Of course. That's all so weird. I never thought she would leave us like that. I always feared to lose either you or her…and my biggest scare came true. That's just…painful.

-I know…

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his own room, all alone. He was not in the mood to be within someone's company – he wanted to dedicate that day to his thoughts. The thoughts about the girl. But not a particular one, and very special. He wanted to estimate her act. That was the nature of Malfoys – to assess the others. He was looking through 'Daily Prophet' once again, thinking that no one will ever see how the land lies. No one will ever guess why that mudblood Granger did away with herself. He thought he knew the right answer, and he did not feel guilty at all. But, something moved inside him and pricked his heart like a needle. Yet, being a real son of his father, he did not let that temporary feeling take a place in his mind. Having thrown the newspaper away, he stood up, willing to surround himself with a _company. _A scanty tear run a path at his pale emotionless face. What was that tear about?.No one will ever know; maybe because of a small litter, which was put in his eye by a wind from widely open window? And maybe…

**_Little crack is always leading to the appearance of another ones, and they, in the turn – to the complete collapse. That what happened to our heroes of the composition…_**

Fin.

**A/N: **…(don not know what to say)…The story is finished, and I still die from desire to know your ideas about my work. I want to say some words about the fic. I was writing it with the aim to show how **foolish **the thoughts of suicide are. I know enough guys, who tried to do this to themselves, just to run away from problems not even wanting to see that a problem can turn to be a joke, if you take some action. Many people think this is the exit from a trouble, not knowing that it's an entrance to heavens. People have only one life – and they need to outlive it, having tasted everything in the life: deep sorrow, cool excitements, broken heart, 1-st sweet love, big shame, victory and many-many other things. You soon forget about small joys you had, but you remember forever all your fails and misfortunes, and that makes you a bit stronger, as Frierdrich Nietzsche said: _"What does not kill me, makes me stronger"_…That is, indeed true…After all these troubles, you wake up like from a nightmare, and understand that it has already passed away, and here you are – full of energy and power to experience something new. Don't be like my Hermione, who understood everything _too_ late. Think twice before you're going to do anything, which can cause your untimely death. Don't, please, be _misunderstood_. That's all I wanted to show. Please, let me know your POV. I really need it. The opinion about the fic, about the aim…and stuff. Did I manage to report all my thoughts in a right way?


End file.
